


Retour de la Côte orageuse

by LadyRainierTrevelyan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall Smut, Creampie, Desire, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Français | French, Love, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRainierTrevelyan/pseuds/LadyRainierTrevelyan
Summary: Le soir où il l’avait attendu dans sa chambre, lorsqu’ils avaient tous deux rejoint Fort Céleste après avoir retrouvé l’insigne du garde-prévôt. Après qu’il ait réfléchi.Il avait essayé de se contenir mais ses lèvres s’étaient pressées contre les siennes pour la première fois. Il s’était rétracté puis lui avait demandé de faire un choix et elle l’avait retenu.Il n’avait rien espéré d’autre.





	Retour de la Côte orageuse

 

 

 

_Vous avez un regret ?_

Un baiser délicat déposé sur ses lèvres presque comme une offrande.

Vous avez un regret, Blackwall ? Ce n'est pourtant rien, vous voyez comme j'y vais doucement. Il n'avait pu réprimer un léger sourire et lui avait mordu la bouche aussitôt en se pressant contre elle, la faisant reculer contre la rambarde.

Alors comme ça ils le paieront cher. Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela ? Que pouvait-il bien se produire de si terrible ? A quelle odieuse malédiction allait-elle s'exposer à son contact ? Elle l'embrassait avec une cadence irrégulière et leurs langues se nouaient, comme aimantées mais sans prudence. Les dents se frôlent et se heurtent parfois, alors elle ouvre davantage la bouche et le baise de l'intérieur, boit sa salive et épanche sa soif au coeur de la tempête. Et pourtant aucune foudre ne venait les frapper. Ils le paieront cher apparemment. Je le veux bien, Blackwall.

Elle était tout contre lui mais le gambison était épais et la ceinture faisait rempart, est-ce qu’il était déjà prêt ? Elle le voulait à s'en faire mal au ventre et il avait une main serrée sur la rampe de pierre pendant qu'elle en éprouvait l'équilibre et qu'il peinait à masquer son impatience. Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour, il se voyait bien en train de lui lever les jambes et les enrouler autour de sa taille pour lui faire comprendre l'objet constant de ses fixations mais la peur avait le dessus. Tout perdre en si peu de temps.

Ils s’échangeaient des baisers, des caresses, elle le respirait, fauve et musqué, avec une note de cuir et de feu de bois. Les larges mains cheminaient le long de ses flancs pendant qu’elle dégrafait sa propre tunique, il avait à peine ôté ses gants et se pressait contre elle en tâchant de modérer son appétit. Il ne savait quoi faire et en avait pourtant une idée très précise. Est-ce qu’il devait aller plus loin, qu’est-ce qu’elle avait en tête ? C'était trop tard pour arrêter, trop tard pour changer d'avis et elle le voulait, par le Créateur.  
Il n'avait pas demandé ça, ce n'était pas le but. Il voulait disparaitre et avait presque réussi. Puis la brèche dans le ciel. Il avait voulu mettre son épée au service d'une noble cause. S'il avait su. Il aurait peut-être du la fermer, ce jour-là plutôt que de la rattraper pour lui proposer ses services, du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait en échouant à se convaincre lui-même car non seulement il n'en pensait pas un mot mais ça lui mettait le coeur en miettes.  
Il avait essayé, de toutes ses forces, cherchant dans les combats une vaine échappatoire à ses tourments mais n'était parvenu qu'à se saigner de l'intérieur. S'il avait réellement voulu mettre un terme à tout cela, il aurait quitté l'Inquisition, il aurait trouvé n'importe quel prétexte plutôt que de l'avoir sous les yeux à longueur de temps. Il avait tenté de la mettre à l'écart alors qu'il brûlait pour elle et la côtoyait tous les jours, c'était fondamentalement absurde.  
L'argument du devoir avait lamentablement failli, pire c'était en accomplissant leurs missions qu'il avait appris à la connaitre. La vie dans les campements, les repas sommaires qu'ils partageaient avec les soldats, les stratégies qu'ils mettaient au point tous les deux,  guerrier et mage côte à côte, les journées passées à étendre leur influence partout dans Thédas. Comment aurait-il pu étouffer sa passion alors qu'il la voyait chaque jour dans la guerre, le froid ou la fatigue et qu'à chaque fois qu'il la regardait prodiguer secours et assistance à autrui il en devenait de plus en plus amoureux ?  
Il avait essayé de faire taire ses sentiments par tous les moyens, elle était sa Messagère, son Inquisitrice mais ce statut ne pesait pas grand chose, elle se comportait comme n'importe quel agent et refusait souvent les faveurs au profit des plus démunis avec une humilité qui le désarmait.  
Elle n'était pas particulièrement séduisante en revanche et il était révulsé d'admettre qu'à une certaine période de sa vie, il aurait probablement été insensible à son charme. Il s'était cependant efforcé de la considérer avec indifférence mais tandis que dans sa tête défilait tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à des défauts ou des détails disgracieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer ardemment et avait malgré lui entretenu une persistante obsession. Et là il la tenait, goutait au parfum de sa bouche et n'osait voir à quel point sa tunique était ouverte.

Elle s’était légèrement penchée en arrière, en demande, sans cesser de l'embrasser avec effusion. La rambarde était tentante mais peu sûre, surtout pour une première fois. Il soufflait contre son cou et errait sur sa peau, happait sa bouche puis glissait sa langue entre ses lèvres pour la gouter tel un homme en plein désert qui vient de découvrir une source. Elle le sentait à cran et n'était pas bien différente de son coté. Quel effet ça faisait de se faire embrocher par un garde des ombres ? Des images fuyantes défilaient dans sa tête.

Alors elle lui avait pris les mains et l’avait mené jusqu’au sofa, le lit était juste à coté mais trop loin. Il lui importait peu de faire ça bien, elle aurait accepté qu'il la prenne au bord de la route pendant leurs périples ou dans n'importe quel recoin de Fort Céleste s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion. Et ils en avaient eu l'occasion. Pourquoi s'était-il refusé jusqu'à présent malgré sa façon de la fixer avec insistance ? Qui sait de quels rêves ses pensées étaient peuplées dans ces moments-là et plus encore quel mystère avait entravé ses désirs et mis sa volonté à l'épreuve ?

Elle s’était assise en débouclant son pantalon. En deux temps elle s’était débarrassée de tout, bottes comprises. Il l’avait regardée faire sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer, et pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il en ignorait grand-chose.

Il l’avait vue s’allonger, les courbes blanches et pleines, l'ancre qui lui sembla crépiter brièvement à la lueur du soir et deux grains de beauté quelque part sur son ventre. Trop de choses attiraient son regard et il notait des détails, en oubliait d'autres, paniquait intérieurement en se demandant par quoi commencer. Elle écarta les jambes sous ses yeux avec audace et son cœur bondit face aux contours luisants qui embaumaient, une intimité tendre et offerte qui exigeait une saillie imminente, et l'idée de s'y inviter lui fit tourner la tête.

Il s’employa à déboucler sa ceinture pendant qu’elle le regardait faire sans un mot, le souffle court et les reins en feu. Pas le loisir de tout retirer, juste libérer l’essentiel. Elle avait eu peur qu'il s'attaque au gambison et s'était tenue prête à le mettre en garde, ce n'était pas le moment, elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à patienter et il l'avait compris. Tant de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas encore s'offraient à ses yeux, il s'était souvent demandé ce qui se cachait sous les pourpoints de brocard et là elle était à fleur de peau, se trémoussant légèrement sous le joug d'un plaisir anticipé alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il aurait pu la perdre. Cela s'était joué à si peu, il n'en pouvait plus de ce qui l'attendait. Le désir qui lui parcourut l’aine se fit aussi aigu que soudain. _Noble dame, inquisitrice_. Il s’était baissé pour l'effleurer dans un geste égaré. Pas besoin de salive, un long filet s’étira, doux et translucide. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le corps ne mentait pas, il s'était fourvoyé, apparemment, c'était à ce point. A chaque fois qu'il avait levé les yeux vers elle, chaque fois qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, mangeaient ensemble ou combattaient ensemble, est-ce qu'elle était dans cet état ?

La jeune femme ramena fébrilement un coussin dans son dos sans le quitter des yeux et ce qu'elle voyait la réjouissait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré, elle dut se retenir de l'empoigner pour le gouter, le voir de plus près, mais elle avait entre les cuisses un vide trop douloureux que lui seul pouvait combler et qui la démangeait. 

Alors il vint, une main refermée autour de la hampe de chair, à essayer de viser pendant qu'elle écartait généreusement sa fente avec ses doigts. Les premiers centimètres dans un soupir rauque, le front plissé et soucieux, les rides qui se creusaient. Il avait fait mine de se retirer avant de s’immiscer davantage avec un râle de soulagement pendant qu’elle se cambrait, tendait son bassin pour qu'il vienne plus loin dedans. Il lui avait saisit les hanches, puis les fesses pour la soulever un peu plus. Bonne hauteur. Cela faisait si longtemps, il allait déjà trop vite, il n’aurait pas du. Il redécouvrait, se laissait envahir, avait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait, la douceur, la force ? Comment faire ? Et s'il lui faisait mal ? Tout en y songeant, il allait et venait sans scrupule pendant qu’elle gémissait de le sentir la limer jusqu’au fond et que la boucle de la ceinture défaite tintait, frôlait sa cuisse.  
Une fois à son aise, il prit son élan pour la percuter avec insistance, des coups de boutoir secs et intempestifs pendant qu'elle chaloupait sous ses yeux en poussant des cris de bête blessée. C'était fort, ça la traversait de fond en comble et plus rien d'autre ne comptait, elle était là pour ça. Qu’il continue, qu’il se plante dedans, par pitié.  
Il la bourrait en ahanant, le front rougeaud. Son visage était celui d’un homme qui n’avait pas fait l’amour depuis des années et qui oscillait entre le ravissement et l’inquiétude. C’était chaud et exquis comme une seconde peau qui le cajolait et le massait, lui faisait du bien. Trop longtemps à ne vivre que par l'épée, il en avait oublié le réconfort de la chair et pourtant c'était là qu'il devait être, depuis toujours. _Par le créateur._.

 "N … non … non " Avait-il soufflé dans sa barbe en freinant son mouvement avant de s’arrêter net.  Mais elle voulait qu’il se déverse, qu’ils se mélangent. Alors elle avait remué à sa place pour le faire faire glisser, un coup de hanche impérieux, le faire flancher. Blackwall.

C’était fini, il n’avait guère eu le temps de protester qu’il avait déjà rendu les armes. Presque immobile et tressaillant sous la décharge avec une expression de reddition sur le visage. Il avait gémi d’une douloureuse voix éraillée qui se brisait comme s’il refusait ce qu’il avait éperdument désiré depuis des jours. Il ne voulait pas, pas comme ça, et il n’aurait rien voulu d’autre, pour rien au monde. Il était déboussolé, les dents serrées et la bouche tordue comme dans un sanglot, ses mains enrobaient toujours la croupe de la jeune femme.

Il s'était autorisé quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle entre deux plaintes grossières, le regard perdu et sincèrement consterné.

"Pardonnez-moi, noble dame … pardon…"

Elle lui avait caressé le visage, alors qu'il palpitait encore à l'intérieur et la contemplait d'un air confus.

"Vous ne comptiez pas en rester là, de toute façon ..."

Il n’avait rien répondu et lui avait pris la main pour lui baiser la paume dans un geste fruste puis s’était hasardé à quelques va et viens. Pour faire durer, sentir, l’entendre aimer ça. Le sperme avait quelque chose de râpeux et l’amertume lui chatouillait les narines. Elle l’enlaçait et le caressait pendant qu’il se retirait de fort mauvaise grâce dans un souffle humide, la laissant sur sa faim et comprenant qu’il lui était désormais impossible de se détendre, il n’avait fait que goûter une ou deux bouchées et même s’il en savourait l’ivresse, il fallait qu’il en reprenne jusqu’à en crever.  
Les cuisses étaient ouvertes sur les lèvres rougies d'où s'écoulait un filet laiteux. Il connaissait sa semence mais la voir ainsi s'échapper d'un autre corps le troublait étrangement. Celui de cette femme.

Quelque chose lui piqua les yeux, il dut battre des paupières en sentant son regard se brouiller.  
Il l'avait éhontément butinée et elle en débordait. C'était trop tard, trop tard pour reculer, ma chère inquisitrice. Il voulait encore la lui mettre pour bien lui faire comprendre, l'aimer, voir son foutre dégouliner de son ventre. Rien n’était plus beau.

  
La jeune femme sourit légèrement, s’assit sur son séant et l’enlaça avec tendresse. Elle avait maintenant le temps d’ôter cette cette armure, le gambison.

  
Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I can read English and answer to English comments :) )


End file.
